


The Nightmare Child's Lullaby (Poem)

by DoctorDalek



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDalek/pseuds/DoctorDalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hush now, darling...go to sleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare Child's Lullaby (Poem)

May father guide you through your dreams

Of golden threads and silver streams

Of times unknown and future’s past

And wars that may forever last

Of one who dared to cast a spell

Of cultures caught in constant hell,

Blue boxes filled with mystery 

Of soldiers and their armoury

And suits of armour poured in bronze

Of hatred and its countless spawns

But hush now sibling, don’t you cry

When clouds of darkness coat the sky

You’ll find your mother smiling mild

‘Behold, behold, The Nightmare Child’


End file.
